


Bound

by Masakis_Blush



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Heian Period AU, M/M, Romance, Smut, fast progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakis_Blush/pseuds/Masakis_Blush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Troupe of entertainers visit the palace where Major Councilor Sakurai Sho resides and works. The aloof and seductive dancer Aiba Masaki, captures Councilor Sho's attentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

“Major councilor Sakurai.”

“High chancellor!” Sakurai said with a low bow “What important business brings you to the palace today?”

“Why the Cherry Blossom festival! And I might add the selection of witty gentlewomen.” The chancellor stole a glance at a lady in waiting who covered her face with a fan.

“Ah yes of course it’s a delightful time of year.” Sakurai mused watching as a petal fell and fluttered in the wind from a blossoming tree.

***

“Cherry blossoms!” A young entertainer shouted as he caught a pink petal with his face.

“Aiba-kun remember to control yourself when we get there!” The troupe leader admonished. 

“YES!” The young man shouted, while taking in the refreshing spring breeze, and carelessly dirtying his traveling kimono in the process. Another performance! Just the thought of dancing in front of an audience caused a burst of adrenaline to course through his body. He secretly hoped in the next life, to be reborn into the same station, he knew desire an attachment went against the teachings but his feelings were unstoppable.

The troupe of entertainers and shirabyoshi continued on their journey crossing under a tall and narrow gate.

 

“Visitors?” Sakurai asked abandoning his brush and an unfinished poem.

“Yes the Sakura Troupe traveled here to offer entertainment.”

“That should be interesting.”

“Yes they offer all forms of entertainment.” The chancellor said with a wry smile.

 

***

 

The troupe was led through the hall and into two separate chambers. As they prepared to change for that evenings performance, Aiba noticed he was missing part of his costume. He silently slipped out of the chamber and searched the hallway.

 

Sakurai bent down behind a partition to pick up a yellow and red clothed object admiring the intricate floral pattern.  
“Ah” Aiba gasped as there hands met on the wooden fan.   
***

 

Sakurai watched the performance and, although he tried to watch all the dancers, Aiba’s fluid motions arrested his attention for the entire evening. 

Sakurai called for a servant and told him to bring one of his best kimonos. It was to be given to the male dancer, he had met in the corridor and watched all night. After he was sure the garment was given to ‘his’ dancer Sakurai turned to retire for the evening. But before he could make it past the garden, he was stopped by a messenger with a note.

Thank you for the gift  
Won’t you let me thank you in person?  
-Aiba

Sakurai quickly scrawled a reply and handed it to the servant. 

Come find me.  
Third room past the main hall   
With the green lotus shutters

 

 

Aiba walked outside in the cool night air. He pulled the fabric of his new kimono closer. The deep blue outer layer shone vibrantly in the moonlight, while the crimson red undercoat complemented his smooth, slightly tanned, skin. 

 

Aiba spotted the green shutters and perched himself on the windowsill. The inside floor was lined with silk and a vase with a cherry blossoms sat on a sturdy wooden table in the corner, behind which sakurai sat practicing calligraphy. 

Aiba smirked, letting one leg swing freely on the window sill.   
“Waiting for someone?” he asked.

Sakurai looked up startled but soon felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach. They both understood what this meeting would lead too.   
“You got my message.” Sakurai smiled.

“You told me to come.” The dancer returned.  
The councilor walked over to the open window and leaned down to whisper in Aiba’s ear. “I did,” before stealing his lips. 

Aiba hummed into the kiss as Sakurai straddled him. “You’re name?” he gasped between kisses. 

“Sakurai….Sho.” the counscilor whispered, pausing to stare into the dancers eyes before changing angles and deepening the kiss. 

The cool night breeze swept through the room causing a cascade of cherry blossoms to litter the ground, and a chill to run down the dancer’s spine. “Cold?” Sho asked holding the other man closer. “We should warm Aiba-kun up.” 

“Masaki”

“Hm?” Sho questioned pulling Aiba to the ground softlty.

“Masaki call me Masaki~” Aiba moaned closing his eyes. Sho continued trailing light kisses down Aiba’s neck, while simultaneously pushing down the silk fabric on his kimono.

Aiba jumped when Sho slid his hand between the folds of his kimono and rubbed him steadily. Reaching between the fabric Aiba pulled out the fan from earlier and used it to push up Sho’s silk kimono, brushing the older man's tip teasingly with the fan. 

Sho gasped, catching Aiba’s mischievous grin.   
“You’ll pay for that.” Sho whispered swiftly tugging away the rest of the material on Aiba’s body before tossing it aside.

“If you’re going to punish me anyway I might as well do something worse.” Aiba cooed staring up at Sho fully exposed and clearly eager. 

Sho gulped “Well I’m not..” Aiba pulled Sho on top of him and bit down hard on his shoulder. Sho yelped shocked by the sudden action. Still grinning Aiba snaked his hand up Sho’s kimono to massage his already hardening cock. 

Sho’s yelps turned to moans. His head spun as Aiba sucked on his neck and shoulder leaving traces that would surely turn into dark marks with the morning light. 

Finally realizing his loss of control Sakurai pushed himself off of Aiba who stared back with a questioning pout.   
“Don’t give me that look!” Sho panted in a husky voice. Pushing down his own silk cloak tearing it in the process. 

“You ripped it!” Aiba exclaimed sitting upright. “Maybe I can make you feel better~” he grinned crawling toward Sho.

“I have a better idea.” Sho said pushing Aiba back onto the ground wrapping one of the torn pieces of silk around his hand and securely tying a knot around the leg of the heavy wooden table. “Now you can’t get away.”

“I wasn’t trying to get away~ Uhn!” Aiba moaned as Sho secured the silk knot around his other hand firmly putting pressure on Aiba’s erection with his knee. 

Aiba’s breathes came in short gasps as he bucked and strained against the silk binds. The table jerked and bounced, causing a calligraphy brush to fall to the ground. Sho grabbed the brush and traced the characters of his name along Aiba’s torso and thigh in invisible ink. Wetting the brush with his tongue Sho teased Aiba’s inner thigh. Aiba shivered at the sensation pleading for more contact with his eyes. Sho ran the brush down Aiba’s erection flicking his wrist sharply when he reached the tip.

Aiba arched sharply at the movement, pushing the restraints to their full limit snapping one of the binds. Sho bent over to capture Aiba’s soft lips for another rough kiss hungrily drinking up his gasps and moans.

Freeing Aiba from the other bind Sho forced him against the table, before dipping the brush in cream. Sho coated Aiba’s entrance and slowly forced a finger inside followed by a second. Aiba tensed at the sudden invasion until Sho used his other hand to stroke him languidly. Sho quickly but carefully positioned himself behind Aiba and pushed in slowly.

Aiba winced, but moaned when Sho quickened the pace of his ministrations. Sho pounded into Aiba feeling a familiar pressure building in his stomach, burying himself inside of the other man with each thrust. 

Aiba bucked forward and came into Sho’s hand clawing at the table, knocking over a grindstone of ink as he reached orgasm. 

Sho continued to thrust in deep feeling Aiba tighten around him, until he finally released inside of him calling out his name.

Sho slowly rolled off of Aiba and cleaned them both off with the torn remnants of the silk binds. 

Aiba crawled toward his kimono, but Sho hugged him softly from behind. 

“Stay here for now, at least until morning.” Sho whispered pushing a sweaty strand of hair out of Aiba’s face.

“Only if next time I get to tie you down.”

“Next time?!” Sho asked eagerly. 

“That is unless you want me to leave I can go and perform at other places than the capital you know.” 

Sho smiled and pulled Aiba next to him, kissing his red wrists. Aiba laid his head on Sho’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep under the covers. They layedtheir peacefully together illuminated by a ray of moonlight that spilled in through the open window.


End file.
